Two's a Company
by wvnderbar
Summary: The Scarecrow and Joker have more in common than anybody realizes. They both grew up in the same town, bullied by the same people and even shared the same decent into insanity. Another thing they shared was their only other friend, Vera. Not only are the three of them great friends, but they managed to begin a polyamorous relationship with her.
1. Chapter 1

Two's a Company

Vera Dupont stood in her place with anger written across her face. Her nostrils flared widely as she breathed heavily in hopes to calm herself down. She didn't want to make it a bigger ordeal than it already had been. "Don't you dare say I don't care about you." She let out calmly with a hint of anger in her voice. She jabbed her finger roughly against his expensive suit. "Because I care a great deal for you Jonathan." She licked her dry lips before her eyes darted to Jack, who stood idly by the corner, the usual frown on his face. "You and Jack both." She made sure that he hadn't felt left out because she knew he would start teasing and it would only worsen the situation. "What would ever make you think that?" She questioned him, feeling the anger rise inside of her. "After all we've been through. Things I have done for you guys." Her attention was briefly turned to Jack. He could only shrug his shoulders because he as well had not know what was going through Jonathan's mind.

Jonathan Crane, Jack Harrison and Vera Dupont found each other in isolation. They weren't like the other kids in school, often they were picked on, and they sought friendship in their loneliness. As time moved on, they remained friends but Vera could see something grow inside of them… something evil. She couldn't blame them given the life they each grew up in. Jonathan was raised by his abusive grandmother who would torture him for days. She never approved of his two friends because they would feed him when she wouldn't, they would tend to his fresh wounds. When she finally died, they both had an inkling it wasn't a natural heart attack that caused it. With Jack it was a somewhat similar case. Although he had both parents growing up, they were not exactly peaches as well. His father was a raging alcoholic while his mother was just indifferent. After she had given birth to him, she never got out of that post partum depression and she never felt anything remotely close to love for her own son. When Jack's father would abuse him, his mother hadn't even bothered to try and stop him. There was just so much hatred and anger that built up inside of them that it manifested into something more sinister.

Vera probably had a more normal life compared to them. She grew up in a fairly regular household that was filled with the love any parent can give their child, she was never abused. The only thing that deemed her as a freak of society was the fact her mother had passed away in a car accident leaving her with her father, the mortician. There was something that didn't set well with the other kids, knowing she was the daughter of a mortician, someone who deals with the dead. They instantly judged her and labeled her as a freak but she could handle it. They didn't understand them, that was their only flaw. The teasing was harsh, that was true, but it had not bothered her as much as it did Jonathan and Jack. She almost felt guilty that she lived a much better life than the other two had and the only thing she could give back, in hopes to make up for it, had been her loyalty to them.

"She's been with us since the start Johnny." Jack cackled as he approached the both of them with a smug grin on his face. He slapped a hand over Jonathan's shoulder and gave it a rough squeeze. It hardly made Jonathan falter. "Don't give the cold shoulder now." Jack wished he knew what was going in that head of his. He gave Vera a look, one she knew was laced with concern deep down. She bit her lower lip and thought about what he said. _She's been with us since the start_. It was true. She's been there since they had gone…overboard. She was there when Jack's father pulled a knife to his own son and cut his cheeks, she was there when Jonathan managed to murder his own grandmother. She was there when Jack took on the name the Joker, and when Jonathan decided he wanted to become the Scarecrow. And Vera just let it happen. Her loyalty to them wasn't like Stockholm Syndrome, they never forced her to stay, in fact in the beginning they warned her about the life they would lead. They gave her many chances to walk away from them and lead a better life, but she never left. She was their friend, and she owed it to them to stay put.

"Is it him?" Vera demanded in a stern voice. "Because if it is Jonathan, you promised me it wouldn't get that far. You promised me he wouldn't get to you." She could only remorse that he had let his alter ego get to him more than he should have. "Jonathan please." Her voice was almost pleading, almost. She drew closer to him, her finger traced his soft lips. She knew touching him was a way to bring him back. A simple hold of the hand or a kiss would eventually remind him who he was. Doctor Jonathan Crane, the top psychiatrist of Arkum Asylum, not the Scarecrow. "Don't let him take over." Her other hand rested on his cheek before sliding down to his neck. "He'll make you forget," Jack backed off at the intimate scene before him, trying not to let his jealousy seep through. He had swore to Vera that the only way this relationship would work was if no one got too jealous. "Me." She finished her sentence by pressing her lips against his. At first he refused to kiss her back but she was persistent on pressing her lips over his again and again until he couldn't resist any longer. Jonathan tried his best to ignore the pounding in his head, knowing who wanted to come out if he let it. Vera pulled away breathless and gave him a peck on the lips. He savored the way her lips lingered off of his before going into his room to cool off some more.

"When do I get sugar like that huh Ver?" Jack teased as he took little steps towards her. She joked that when he wiped the make up off his face she would. His smile dropped down into a frown. She rolled her eyes at his childish reaction and pretended to walk away. Jack kept silent but inside he was furious that Jonathan seemed to get more attention than he was. Just as he was about to open his mouth once more, Vera jumped onto him with her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her lips planted onto his chapped lips. "That's more like it." He managed to get out as she bit his lower lip roughly. Jack tripped over their coffee table but managed to land on the floor safely. The next thing you knew her shirt was tossed to the side along with other things.

A/N: How do you all like it so far? Feedback would be amazing.. It's my first story like this so be gentle ,


	2. Chapter 2

Two's a Company

Vera.

I sneered at the young intern as she ogled at Jonathan in front of her. She was so mesmerized by his figure that the papers in her hands were nearly slipping. She was definitely new here, to the city even. Clearly no one had told her Jonathan was a sight for sore eyes before she walked into Arkham. He was always the talk of the students who were in the psychology major or even remotely interested in criminology. I made another face when she regained enough consciousness to catch a few papers before they slipped out of her hand. Of course Jonathan stood oblivious to the fact he was being admired as he spoke to one of the nurses who also seemed to be a little awestruck. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. It was hard to believe this was kid who would get beat up everyday and called a freak, an ugly one at that. So they used to say. If only those people could see Jonathan now. He was handsome, like he always had been, but this time around it was noticeable. Once the nurse left, Jonathan's eye briefly caught mine and gave me a small smile. The intern had been standing in front of me so she would have assumed the smile had been thrown at her and she let out a squeal. That had caught Jonathan's attention which finally made him realize there was another person standing between us.

"I'm sorry." The young girl spoke embarrassed. "H-hi I'm Rose Mc-" I couldn't help but pass up the opportunity to cut in.

"Dr. Crane." I spoke confidently compared to the meek woman. "Are we still on for lunch after your session with Edward Nigma?" I questioned even though I had already known the answer. Jonathan gave me a haughty smirk. He knew how easily jealous I could get sometimes. He rested a hand on my waist and nodded his headed lightly.

"Of course we are." His eyes landed on the woman. "Are you by any chance my new intern?" He asked, honestly not knowing. There was a gleam in his eyes that was all to familiar to me when the girl had told him that she was. "Very good. I will meet up with you, after I interview my internm for lunch Dr. Dupont." Jonathan leaned closer to me to whisper, "You already know there is no one else for me but you my love." He left me with that as he ushered the poor girl into the elevator leading up to his office. Before she entered the lift, she gave me one quick look back, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I scoffed yet again, over it. She wasn't going to last too long in here, especially the second he finds out what her fears are.

I made my way back into my office to finish the last of my paper work from a previous assessment of the Waylon Jones, also known as the Killer Croc. Being here as long as Jonathan allowed myself to receive the more high profiled patients of the Asylum. It only took me a mere ten minutes to complete my work. I set the papers down into the outgoing box I had on my desk for my personal assistant. Much like Jonathan's intern, I had one right out of the university but I didn't intend for him to fall under Crane's experiments, partly because I would never be able to manage the work without what's his face. I sighed before I sat on the edge of my desk, thinking. I thought about the life I led. A successful psychiatrist who was living in the wealthy part of town, dating two villains of Gotham. One villain who manages to escape the Asylum they've placed him in more than once, of course with the help of myself and Crane, but it wasn't often we had to assist him. And another villain Batman has yet to capture. It amazed me how difficult it was for one…hero to capture a guy who had nothing but a mask and toxin. Sure the toxin was pretty deadly but you would think the Bat already had something to use against him. There was a curt knock on the door. "Come in." In all my life of being with Jack and Jonathan not once did I question whatever they did. It was probably the sick, twisted soul of mine buried deep within me, but I didn't mind what they did to people or what they stole. They never not once heard a protest coming out of my mouth. "Good afternoon Clarke." I greeted the intern with a quick smile. Instead of having to reach over himself, I handed him the papers that needed to be given to the head hancho of the entire Asylum, our director. He timidly asked if I needed anything else. "That'll be all for today thank you." I told him as I waved him out.

At times I found myself questioning the sanity I owned. Obviously I had something wrong with me, in fact maybe I was a bit insane. Though my sanity is questioned often, my love for the two men was never. I heard the latch of my window unhinge from behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. I already knew who it was. My office didn't exactly have the best view like Jonathan's had, in fact it was on the first floor closer to the Narrows than any other, but it was one of the biggest offices around. And for having the crappiest location, the renovators gave me possibly the best interior décor there was. "How's it going doll face?" Jack greeted in a mocking voice. He rarely called me my actual name, that was only if I were in trouble by him. Jonathan on the other hand would use my name all the time unless we were at work. I could tell he was leaned over the desk. From where he stood, I could smell his faint musk, the one that was so intoxicating. Some days more than others it just made me want to grab him and take him. Those were the days he was away from me the longest doing whatever the hell he did. "Now are you giving me the cold shoulder?" He whispered into my ear. I chuckled as I told him that would be one hard thing to resist. "So what've you got planned toots?" He questioned as he walked around the desk and sandwiched me between that and him. "Got some time for a…" His hand crept up my skirt and I could only roll my eyes playfully at him. "quickie of sorts?"

"I'm meeting Jonathan up for lunch Jack, you know this already." I informed him, knowing it would bug him. His hand immediately retreated right back his side and he got off of me. "Don't be like tha-" I tried to reason with him but he cut me off harshly.

"I have to be!" Jack screamed loudly. I didn't bother trying to get him to lower his voice, no one would come and ask what the commotion was about, my office was just that far. "You're always spending your time with Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan. You're with him more than I am, you show more compassion towards him than with me…" His eyes darkened in anger as he breathed heavily. "You love him more than me, do you not." He whispered darkly. The only thing I could do was slap him across the face. What he said was not fair to me. He knew it as well.

"That was over the line and you know it." Were the only words that came out of my mouth. I couldn't even stand to look at him, knowing if I did the tears would just fall from my eyes. I left the room with my purse and coat, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Two's a Company

Jack.

I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing what I had done was indeed over the line. Vera had always been there, she had always loved us… loved me when no one would. To say she loved Johnny boy more than me was more than just a remark. It was an insult that hit straight to her heart. I knew it would hurt her in that way, but I was aiming for it. _What the hell if wrong with you, you dumb ass. _I questioned myself angrily. The last thing I wanted for was Vera to be upset with me, even though I had already done that to her. _You already don't see her enough now you're pushing her away more._ I was tempted to break something, but I didn't want to wreck her office. I looked around the place, although someone else had designed it for her, it felt like her around the room. She had the dream catcher above her desk because she was always into that, and even a small sculpture of a swan. She loved the Swan Lake. "Crap." I said to myself as I headed out from where I came. I needed a way to make it up to her.

It wasn't her fault she was always in Jonathan's company, it was mine. I chose this way of life, I chose to be the bad guy in a way that kept me apart from the woman I loved. Unlike Jonathan… who chose the smart way to go about it, who chose to be with her. He had never been into psychology and how the mind worked until Vera had brought it up their second year of high school. Of course I hadn't thought that Jonathan would last long after, in the back of my mind I always thought he would off himself one way or another. But that wasn't the case. It was Vera who kept him going, she keeps me going as well. She is one of the reasons I don't let anyone stop, she's one of the main reasons as to why I can't let myself get caught up in something I know I won't be able to get out of. If I could, I would marry Vera. But I couldn't, I needed to learn how to share her with Jonathan. No doubt about it, his love would be as strong as mine, possibly stronger given she always had to give him an extra back bone. I could take care of myself, Vera has known that since we were younger, Jonathan on the other hand… up until college he was never able to without Vera or my assistance.

I backed up against the wall of the alley way when I heard the familiar sound of the police sirens. I was trying to keep a low profile, it's only been a couple days since my last escape so the police still put me under the spot light. I give it three more days until they give up and wait until I pull another stunt to grab their attention. Lately I haven't been doing much damage to the city as I would prefer, but I hadn't been able to gather enough people to work with me. I needed something to do, but I was still in the midst of planning. For now, Crane had been the one wrecking havoc among the streets. My mind wandered back to Vera who was probably in a café or restaurant somewhere with Jonathan, it was probably a nice one. I could never afford to take her out like that. By afford it hadn't been money wise, I still had a ton of cash that I would be able to use for her, to spend luxuries. But I couldn't afford to go out with her. I haven't been able to go out without face paint plastered on my face because… I was ashamed of the scars left on my face. Only Vera really figured out I hated my disfigured face and I masked myself with white make up to cover it. Vera was the only one who I would ever approve of seeing me bare. She was the only one I trusted. _I need to make it up to her_. I decided to make it up to her by surprising her with a dress she had been blabbering on about. How I would obtain it was going to be the difficult part. Would I steal it or buy it myself? _If I stole, the surprise would be ruined because it would be on the news in a second, but if I bought it, it required getting cleaned up. _I weighed down my options and went with the latter. I needed to make it up her. Without much further thought, I headed to our home to clean up.

"What's this?" Vera asked with a curious smile on her face. There were no signs of her being as upset as she was earlier which was a good sign. It was late at night by the time she arrived to the house. Jonathan hadn't accompanied her, so I assumed he was either working late for his own personal experiments.

"Open it and find out." I let out gently. She hadn't yet, she was still admiring my face with that angelic smile still on her. "Well?" I couldn't help but smile back. She was the only one who still appreciated my face, I could barely look in the mirror myself. Vera took a deep breath and nodded. I knew deep down she wished I would wash the paint off of my face more often. Her fingers gracefully worked on unwrapping the silver ribbon that was tied neatly around the large purple box. Once that was out of the way, she lifted the top half of the box off. She let out a gasp before looking back up at me. Sheer shock. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in after I received her reaction. "Do you like it?" I asked as I approached her. I was no longer in the casual clothing I was in earlier when I entered the store, instead I was in a pair of sweat pants. She nodded her head, still at a loss of words. Vera's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me in for an embrace. I inhaled her rosy smell deeply as I hugged her back. "I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized, she was the only person on this entire planet who deserved an apology, ever. "I like to spend time with you but I can ne-" She silenced by placing her lips on top of mine.

"Jack," Vera began as she pulled away. Her petit hands cupped my face, her thumbs gently traced the scars on my cheek, her attention on them before they met with my eyes once again. "I love you." I closed my eyes and soaked in the words as she spoke to me. "I will always love you. Just as much as I love Jonathan. Neither one of you receive anymore love than the other. I love you both the same." I knew she was only being fair, but it crushed me to hear her say that. But receiving the same amount of love as Crane was better than not having her love and affection at all.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Two's a Company

Vera.

Three days. It's been three days since I've last been to work because I called in 'sick.' In reality I decided to spend the last seventy-two hours in the house with Jack. We haven't left each others' side and did almost every thing…naked. It reminded me of our old days together when the Joker wasn't such a huge threat, when he was not as busy as he used to be either with committing a crime or spending time at the Asylum. "I've missed this." I said to him quietly as my fingers traced the outline of his face. "I miss just being with you because you're always away." I admitted to him as he moved closer to me and pressed his lips on my forehead. Jack apologized for being away as much as he was but made it a point for me to understand that he had to be. "I know." I tucked the sheets around my bare body at the thought of him leaving me once again. Being with him the past couple of days made me realize just how much of him I've missed. It's really always has been Jonathan, with Jack gone I forgot the sensation of… him. The two have always been polar opposites. Jack, the brave and the bold one who always had this rough side to him while Jonathan was the timid one who finally got enough courage to let me be his first kiss when he was 19. The two were different but I had completely forgotten that. It was when Jack and I were making love did the fact I was with two men hit me once again.

Yes the two had times when they were gentle and rough in bed, but Jonathan seemed to be more dominant in bed than Jack was. Jonathan liked to be on top, he liked to lightly choke me when he had the chance or sink his teeth into my skin. He loved it when I would scream his name or beg to come for him. It wasn't like I hadn't minded, that part of him turned me on in so many ways. Only in bed, getting intimate with Jonathan did I see such a side of him. Jack on the other hand was more passionate. He would whisper sweet nothings into my ear as he gently thrust into me, or kiss down my neck or massage my hips if I ride him. You would think it was the other way around, that Jack was much more rougher and Jonathan was the shier one in bed. It wasn't the case. It was weird to think, but that was just how it was. I didn't mind it.

"So when is this master plan going down?" I asked Jack a few hours later when were out of the bed and into the kitchen making ourselves a nice lunch. In a third party's eyes, we would have looked like a normal couple, leading a normal life. It was a Sunday, maybe an off day for both Jack Harrison and Vera Dupont, the couple clearly just got out of bed with Vera sporting one of Jack's old shirts. Jack who still just in a pair of boxers had worked long the previous night at his job in the office. A normal couple, who had a well off income, and leading a happy life. That wasn't it. She was a psychiatrist who was dating two men whose sanity has definitely left their heads. He was the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Harlequin of Hate. They could never be ordinary. "Well?" I asked when he took five minutes to answer.

"Who knows doll face." He shrugged his shoulders, but in reality he had it all figured out. He didn't want her involvement in it because her life would definitely be in the line. She was better off away from any involvement in this plan. It was complex, it was going to take years. "Who knows…" He repeated again before he returned to what he was busying himself with. Our comfortable silence as we waited for the food to be finished cooking was interrupted by Jonathan who barged through the door. He took a brief look at us before he headed straight towards his room. "I think Johnny boy's upset you've been spending more time with me."

"That, or his Scarecrow business could be getting to him more than ever." I frowned at the thought of him possibly losing it completely to him. What would become of Jonathan if he let the Scarecrow take over? That's what I didn't like about his alter ego, how much control he can't seem to harbor. It worries me everyday. I looked back and Jack and decided I didn't know what he was thinking. "Should I go talk to him?" I asked curiously, ready to get out of my seat. At least when I was with Jonathan a majority of the time, I acknowledged Jack. Now it had been Jack and I, it seemed I somewhat cast Jonathan off to the side. But who knew when Jack was going to come back to me. He could be gone the next day for all I know. "It's the last thing I want, for him to give into his alter ego." My frown deepened. I felt Jack's hand cup my face. We stared into each others eyes and I could tell by the look he was giving me, it meant that he was going to talk to him when he can. I mouthed a thank you to him. "I'll just see how he's holding up for now." I say as I rose from me seat and went into his room.

There were three bedroom, two bathroom in this house. Initially, when we had purchased the place, it was had one master bedroom and two guest bedrooms. But we had decided to combine the two guest bedrooms to make another master bedroom, then the smaller bathroom the guest bedroom. I never really had a room to call my own in this house but that was okay. It would have been selfish of me to call an entire room to myself for the two to have to share one. Besides, it seemed highly unlikely for two men who have their own things going for them to share a room together. In the end, I ended up with most of the closet space in both their rooms and would cuddle up in bed with either one of them. Mostly I'm in bed with Jonathan because I am not only tired of sleeping alone but Jack is not always there to occupy the other room. Whenever he was here though, I would gladly join him in bed. If I'm lucky enough for him to be here more than a week, that's when I begin to alternate each night between who I lie in bed with.

"What do you want?" Jonathan questioned in a harsh manner, with his back turned to me when I entered the room. "Oh… sorry Vera, I thought you were Jack for a moment." He admitted when he side glanced me. He had peeled his shirt off, it lie on the floor like an old snakeskin. My eyes scanned his back muscles. Even though it didn't look like it under his fancy suits, Jonathan had muscles, he worked for the toned body. "Come on in." I closed the door behind me for I crawled onto bed with him. My lips planted themselves softly against his bare shoulder. I trailed kisses from his left to right as I sat quietly behind him. We soaked up the moment together. He knew what I wanted to talk to him about and I knew that he wasn't about to give me the answer. "I'm fine Vera, I promise you." If only I could believe.


	5. Chapter 5

Two's a Company

Jonathan placed the mug of coffee on top of the files he was supposed to be taking a look at. A ring of coffee marked where he left it the second after he picked it up. He was indeed doing work but not for the asylum but for himself. He was working on his fear toxins, he wanted to find new ways to make them stronger, to make them more deadly. What he had currently wasn't going to cut it, he needed more of the ingredients. He didn't know how he would get it. That wasn't entirely the truth, he had known where to get it. But in order to do so, he would have to go behind Vera's back. Not because of who was going to offer him what he needed. (It was Ra's al Ghul for the matter.) He was going to hide it from Vera because he knew she wasn't going to approve of him working for a stronger toxin. He knew that she didn't like Scarecrow, and it was Scarecrow himself who convinced Jonathan to keep this a little secret. "Damn it." He muttered angrily as he crumpled the papers into his hand. The paper was later balled up before it was thrown into the garbage.

_Come on. Just accept it. And we get a much stronger toxin than this._ Scarecrow spoke to Jonathan inside his mind as he tried to work on finalizing his assessments for his patients. _You want to just as much as I do. Why? Because we're the same person Jonathan. There is no alter ego anymore, you _are_ the Scarecrow._ Jonathan tried to shake his voice out of head as he reached for the pen.

"Knock, knock." Vera announced as she entered Jonathan's office Jack was off again in his own duties, probably rallying up as much as he could to work with him on his future endeavors. He had been gone for little over a week now and, as he had silently promised to Vera last week, he had talked to Jonathan about the Scarecrow deal. Whenever it was Jack and Jonathan, they had a special bond for sure, so Jonathan came out with how the Scarecrow was getting stronger with each experiment he had done on people. Which each one going straight into insanity, he felt power over their fears. Jack of course told Vera this information, having promised her already. Jonathan was well aware that he was going to just that. But it was easier for him to just let Jack say it to Vera, he could never muster up the courage to do it himself. "How are you?" She asked kindly. Ever since Jack had left there had been a growing tension between her and Jonathan. It was because he wanted to tell her something but she couldn't get it out of him. "Things have been…" She reached out for his hand slowly, in hopes he wouldn't pull away. He hadn't so she lay her hand over his. "Weird between us lately and that's never happened before."

Jonathan grew upset. Vera was right, things between them were never this way before. Lately they would go to work silently and acknowledge each other in the hall ways. At home they would make little to no chatter. But most importantly, Jonathan had been sleeping on the couch rather than in bed with Vera. It was not uncommon for him to come home late at night because of his experimenting, usually he would crawl into bed with her. It hadn't been like that for awhile now. "I know…" He spoke up as he sat back into his chair. There was a million and one things going through his head right now. "And I'm sorry you don't deserve to be at the receiving end of it." He explained to her that he had a lot of things to deal with. It wasn't just the Asylum or his experiments but he also had outside work that needed to be dealt with. He chose to leave out the part of wanting to work for an international terrorist and working with the Falcones. Jonathan got up and leaned forward to give Vera a light peck on the lips. "I'll make it up to you love." He caressed her cheek softly before leaving her at his wake. Vera sighed when he shut the door behind him. That was all she was going to get from him.

* * *

Jack had a growing guilt in his stomach when he left Vera last week. What he hadn't told her was that he wasn't going to be back for a long, long time. He needed the time to be alone. He needed the time away from Vera, from Jonathan, from Gotham. Not as if he was willing to turn a new leaf in his life but he was tired of having to commit to the same routine with that town. And for now, it was boring him to death. He needed new scenery, he needed to wreck havoc in other places. He valued the time he had spent with Vera the in those three whole days with her and would remember every last detail of his complete time with her. Jonathan was going to take care of her for him. A pang of jealousy rant through his chest once again at the thought of them. Yes he was pushing Vera to Jonathan, yes he was distancing himself. In the back of his head, he was also tired of playing in their polyamorous relationship. He wanted Vera all to himself but maybe the time away would let him appreciate her even more and understand it was okay to share some things. _You're an idiot for not telling her._ He thought bitterly to himself as he got onto a bus headed out of the island. _A real big idiot._ He hoped that Vera would take him back when he was to return.

* * *

"So it's a done deal then." Jonathan sat back in his seat with a smug grin on his face as he stared down Carmine Falcone, one of Gotham's many mob bosses around. "Your men work for me as long as I help bail them out of prison, pleading insanity." He concluded. The mob boss seem pleased with the acceptance of the head psychiatrist in Arkum Asylum. He got a new connection that would help keep his men in arms reach rather than somewhere in prison. "Good." He rose from his seat at the end of their meeting. Earlier in the day he had contact Ra's al Ghul and agreed to work by his side as long as he required the ingredients it took to make his fear toxin stronger. What was asked of him was to make sure the toxin was strong enough, and had a way to get into the water system of Gotham. It was something he could manage, given where he worked. Jonathan had access to many things. And it was only just the beginning for the Scarecrow.

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites guys it means a lot to me! For awhile it's going to be just Jonathan and Vera while Jack is away. From here on in, I'll be following the **_**Batman Begins**_** plot as closely as possible from Vera and Jonathan's point of view. Hopefully I hadn't mentioned Batman in the past chapters ;_; because he isn't even in the plot yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two's a Company

Vera.

It's been months and nothing has changed. Jack is still missing, Jonathan is still consumed in his Scarecrow business, and I can't seem to get a grip on the fact that Falcone can practically shoot someone in a public restaurant and get away with it. It had all gone down hill since Jack had left me to Jonathan. It hadn't been like an immediate downfall, it was gradual. Jonathan had tried to rekindle the relationship that was ever so slightly strained, he took me out more, became more affectionate in public (at least as much as he would allow), and even comforted me when I realized Jack was not going to return. As quick as things were better between the two of us, it got worse the next. He would stay out longer than he should, yes he would come into bed when he returned, I was always a light sleeper, but he would leave long before I woke up. It made me wonder what he was doing or how much sleep he was getting or how much food he was eating. He was so attached to his experiments and caught up in toying with people's fears that he had changed completely before my eyes. This wasn't the Jonathan I knew from back when we were kids. This was something else. He was the Scarecrow.

I've brought up my concern on him becoming what I feared most, but I grew tired of arguing with him that I just dropped it all completely. I stopped trying because I didn't want to get yelled at by him once again, I was tired of his hurtful words that stung for long after he's silenced himself. I also found myself with more nightmares. It usually started off where Jack and I would be together, hanging out in bed or at a picnic together. We would smile and laugh and kiss and everything was all right in the beginning. But then I usually turn away from him for s split second and the moment I look back I see him running away quickly from me. He keeps running and running much like I am. But the difference is that I am much more slower than he is and there is no way to catch up. Eventually he disappears and my world collapses beneath me. And rising above the darkness is a giant scarecrow with horrifying laughs in the background. It's always the same, every time.

Truth be told, I yearned for Jonathan's touch. The loneliness for this long had left me vulnerable. I wanted to be with him in the most intimate of ways. Our bodies, bare… naked, to melt into each others' with kisses of the lips and thrusts of the hips. His hands to grip my neck lightly, giving it a good squeeze. His heaving breath in my ear as the sweat trickled down his forehead. Our lips meeting each other's half way to suppress moans of pleasure. I missed the way he and I used to be… and not just in bed too. In the way he acted before Scarecrow, when he actually had time to be with me. Yes it was selfish in a way to ask for that, but everyone was being selfish. Jonathan was absorbed in his Scarecrow business, too much so to care about his girlfriend, selfish. Jack just up and left for good on his own terms without so much as a goodbye, selfish. So why can't I simply crave the touch and love and affection of one of the men I love? Why can't I seem to be of importance to either men now? Why can't I even do something about it? Was I not insane enough for them? Was I too… sane? Did I not make the cut? Or did their patience wear down thin for them? Whatever it was left me feeling useless and unwanted.

"Crap." I cursed at myself as I let the empty mug slip my fingers. The sound of it shattering on the ground echoed through the empty hallway. I had been headed out of my office and into the copy room. I had lost my intern just yesterday because he was moving onto a different course. So naturally, all of his duties landed back to me. It irked me to have to do everything for myself once again. Having interns all the time isn't always good. I get used to them doing the dirty work, I forget how hard it is to handle the work I do. "Oh no, don't anybody try to help me." I mumbled to myself as I reached down and picked up the shards of the ceramic mug. "Of course who's here to help." The hallway was always empty because no one really needed anything on my side of the asylum.

"I am." Jonathan's voice echoed throughout the hallway. I shot up from my bent position, surprised. My heart was racing against my chest as I turned to stare at him with wide eyes. I hadn't even heard him walk by. He had the stupid mask over his face so I couldn't see the smirk on his face, but I knew it was there. "What's with the face." There were no cameras here, it was safe for him to have it on. "Oh come on, you haven't really seen it up close yet." There was a certain tone in his voice that wasn't like him, something different. Jonathan advanced towards me with his hands outstretched to grab my shoulders. "What do you think?" His voice was almost intimidating… almost attractive. Or that could have been the libido altering my thoughts. I felt the heat on my face as my thoughts went rampant before I pushed him off of me.

"Take that silly thing off before someone else sees it Jonathan." I sternly tell him as I ignored the burning desire to have him push me up against the wall. "You are seriously risking yourself." I tell him once more. I tried to walk past him but he moved to where I did, initially blocking me. He barked for me to go into my office and I had to comply due to the roughness in his voice. It hadn't been Jonathan talking, it was Scarecrow. "Well now what?" I asked, agitated at Jonathan for letting the Scarecrow through in broad day light. He smacked the papers in my hand to the ground. "What the hell do you-" Before I could complete my sentence, his hand clasp over my mouth while his pelvis thrust into mine. I squeaked in surprise. Yes Jonathan was rough, but this wasn't Jonathan for sure. His hand briefly removed only to plant his lips over mine. "Jona-" I managed to get out before I melted into him. I've missed his touch so much it was ridiculous. My fingers quickly reached to unbutton his suit but he had other plans. Instead, he knocked the things off my desk before he roughly bent me over it. "This isn't like you." I muttered but I couldn't contain the excitement.

"You don't seem to mind." From the reflection of the window, Jonathan had a smug grin on his face when he pulled up my skirt. "Do you want me to stop now?" He teased me as he whispered into my ear. I could feel him poking at me. This wasn't fair how much control he had over me. It wasn't fair that he could treat me like dirt and still be able to get away with this. Weak. I'm weak. Not only for his touch but for his attention. Who cares if it wasn't mentally Jonathan right now. Physically it was him and that's the only thing that mattered as he pulled off his pants. He shoved two fingers in my mouth to keep from screaming too loud as he thrust into me. I whimpered in pleasure as we continued to explore each other's bodies during office hours.

Jonathan.

I watched as Vera limp slightly back to her car from the window of my office. It was the end of the day and as usual I was staying later than needed because of my own personal experiments. This time I wouldn't be going home. _See it wasn't that bad Johnny… She even enjoyed it._ The Scarecrow quipped about earlier today at her office. Vera was intelligent, of course she knew that I hadn't been entirely in control of intimate moment. _I think you should let me at it a few mor- _"No." I sternly said before shutting him back down. That was the first and last time I would ever let the Scarecrow with Vera in that way. As good as it felt, it made him also feel uneasy about letting his alter ego in control in that situation. I cursed at myself once more when I realized I had a court meeting tomorrow afternoon with one of Falcone's men. I had to bail one of his idiots out of jail using the insanity card… again. Though it was included in our agreement and I had grown used to this it was still tiring having to make it to the court. I dialed Vera's phone number. I won't be able to look decent tomorrow if I were up all night working on my new patients. They could wait another day in the dark. "Hello love." I greeted when she picked up the other line.

"Anything the matter?" Concern laced her voice and from where I stood I saw her looking up at me from the driver's seat. She hadn't left yet. I chuckled and told her nothing was wrong. "Oh…okay." She was surprised, clearly. "Well why did you ring me?" She questioned curiously as I hear her shuffle around.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home tonight but I have to pick up a few things before I get there." I decided last minute to grab dinner to go and have a romantic night with Vera. My work was consuming and to say that I had not let it get in the way between her and I would be a pure lie. Today, in her office…. It made me realize how much I had missed her. The humanness in me craved for the love and affection she only gave me. "I hope you aren't too tired tonight." She replied by saying she wouldn't mind staying up awhile for him. "Good. And make sure you don't eat anything okay love?" This time it was Vera's turn to chuckle. "I'll see you soon." I smiled at her from the window, one she returned, before her car sped off. _Oh treating the misses tonight I see?_ I was so caught up in making it up to her I had not realized he slipped. _Mind if I take over a little while later?_ "No." My teeth ground up against each other as I hastily grabbed my jacket. If I wanted to get her favorite pasta place in all the city, before it closes, I had to leave now. The ride alone was lengthy. The endless amount of things I would do for her.

"Don't forget, tomorrow afternoon at two." Carmine greeted me once I answered his call. I gave him an irritated sigh. I was almost out of the car with the food at hand before he rung me up.

"If you honestly think I'm stupid enough to forget about yet _another_ court order, then I don't know if you trust me well enough _sir_." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. He laughed at the other end of the line and told me it was just another friendly reminder. It was a blessing to hang up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and checked my watch. It was 11:35. It was late but not too late, hopefully Vera wasn't too tired tonight. "Vera?" I called out to her. The house was quiet and it made me wonder if she was fast asleep. I set our bag of food in the refrigerator just in case. I dropped my suitcase with the mask and a few other documents on the island in the kitchen before I removed my jacket and made my way into our room.

In my own thoughts, it was nice to have the alone time without Jack. Even though he wasn't always around in the first place, it was secured that he would not be coming back and I was fine with that. He left me Vera all to myself. I stopped waiting for his return after the second month. He never left more than sixty days so once that hit, I figured he wasn't coming back. I believe Vera is still holding onto the fact that Jack will return. It pained me to think that he still had part of her when she could give it all to me. But it wasn't fair for me to try and force all her love onto me because from the beginning she made it clear that would never happen. And knowing that if I were in Jack's place and he were in mine, it would hurt to have him try to win all of her over.

Even though we had to share the woman we love, we still had that tight friendship. I could never hate him for the fact that he was loved by her, nor can he with me. Because whether or not he would admit it, I have had his back from the start as well. He could rely on me and I to him. If he needed any fear toxins for his own twisted ways, I would provide it for him. If he had trouble with Vera, he could confide in me. But sometimes it didn't feel that way with him to me. But we were both different people and I can't hold him accountable for it.

"Vera?" I called out, the door to my room was slightly ajar. I peered past the crack and I see her laying on top of my bed in black lingerie. It was a simple, a black thong with a see through mesh lace bra. She curled her hair for the occasions, the curls cascaded down her chest. The sight of her alone made me aroused. A small smirk played on her lips when she noticed. "I had dinner in mind, not this." I spoke softly as I continued to ignore the violent pounding in my head. There was no way the Scarecrow was going to get any of this. I peeled off my clothing as I walked closer to her. "I love you." I whispered as I climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. She murmured the same words back to me as her hands caressed my body. It was moments like these that made me fall in love with her all over again. It was moments like these that I had to tone down the Scarecrow business and just _be_ with her.

**A/N: I changed the title of my story because I realized that it's mainly going to be Vera and Jonathan from here on in. Jack will be making a return every now and again but the sequel to this story will mainly be him so yes. Two's a company, Three's a crowd and Four's too many! I present to you my next few titles haha. Thank you for the favorites and follows guys! ****J**


End file.
